Amor bizarro
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Lo que comenzó como una serie de asesinatos terminó en un extraño idilio de amor entre dos guerreras ninja, una jounin y una asesina... Nicomaki, AU Naruto
1. Chapter 1

En una oficina tipo sala, en un sofá de lujo y de terciopelo estaba sentado un hombre de cabello marrón esponjoso como puntiagudo y quizás despeinado, típico traje negro de hombre de negocios, pequeño bigote en puntitas, lentes oscuras más una edad que rondaba los 50 años, era el temible líder como jefe de una temible banda de criminales, era un magnate del crimen como un hombre cruel y sanguinario, ese hombre era Gato (El primer villano o malo de Naruto en sus comienzos).

Cerca del malvado gangster estaba sentada de manera algo atractiva una mujer pelinegra de cabello suelto como de ojos carmín, baja estatura y posiblemente una niña, más bien tenía la apariencia tanto física como facial de una niña de primaria, su estatura no pasaba de los 1,60, usaba una chaqueta negra que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta la pantorrilla, unas medias largas negras como apretadas hasta la pantorrilla y una bufanda roja. Era Nico, una de los asesinos leales y de confianza del magnate.

El hombre malvado leía unos documentos los cuales eran de negocios como de su siguientes victimas, el mafioso era un hombre astuto cuando se trataba de sus sucios negocios, trataba con dureza de hierro a sus peores enemigos hasta el punto de matarlos junto a sus familias de la manera más brutal posible.

Sus matones principales estaban realizando sus labores por lo que tuvo que disponer el sicariato a la loli asesina la cual leía con excepticismo el documento

-Nico tengo un trabajo para ti

-Mejor que no sea aburrido

El matón le pasó el documento a la asesina la cual vio que era una lista de varias personas, eran las personas a quienes debía cobrar el piso, es decir se le debían muerte, al parecer eran miembros policiales de la aldea de la hoja como de las otras cuatro grandes naciones Shinobis, las cuales querían abrir como expandir la economía del país de las Olas.

-Quiero que elimines a estos shinobis de las cinco naciones, los escribí porque tienes la capacidad de atención de un-De pronto el hombre sentía como algo hurgaba en su pantalón, Nico estaba estimulando su miembro, no era un secreto que le gustaba jugar con los dos bandos, hombres apuestos y mujeres hermosas, siempre le gustaban y hasta la excitaban.

-Deja de hacer eso…- El mafioso sentía como su miembro se endurecía poco a poco por el tacto de la loli pelinegra la cual con cara infantil y con una muy bien fingida actuación respondió ante la petición de su jefe

-No estoy haciéndote esto- Decidió abrir el cierre del pantalón y en menos de nada sacar el miembro de Gato el cual ya estaba erecto y duro como una roca, eso impresionó a la asesina de ojos carmín la cual no dudaba en succionar a ese peculiar amiguito dentro de su boca.

-Viejo, se nota que para ser viejito tienes un buen aguante

El pobre hombre suspiró y decidió que la asesina decidiera demostrar sus habilidades con el oral hasta que se viniera en su boca o en su cara, pero eso sí, debía trabajar y tomar el oficio en serio, no debía quedar mal ante el temblé gánster o de lo contrario ya su vida valía verga como la de sus peores enemigos o de los que le quedaban mal.

(…)

La asesina en menos de nada estaba en un paisaje cercano al gran puente Naruto, se sentó en uno de las columnas que sostenían el lugar simbólico de la nación, de hecho el puerto cercano a ese lugar por el cual se prosperaba la economía como la abertura de esas tierras al extranjero, cosa que causaba una molestia al gánster ya que podría significarle su ruina total.

Nico en menos de nada leyó el documento, sabía de que amenaza se cuidaba al imbécil de su jefe en estos momentos a lo cual decidió poner a la obra la misión asesinando a los señalados y mencionados señalados, por lo general las víctimas se ponían a descansar en los moteles nocturnos o en los baños termales, no tuvo más que usar métodos de asesinato de manera muy silenciosa.

Nico finalmente estaba en una hermosa casa de playa cerca al mar con la hermosa luna llena, casi todos los nombres estaban tachados de rojo, eran las personas asesinadas aunque faltaba una, según los informes que recibió, su última víctima era la única mujer de la lista, posiblemente de su misma edad, ninja médico y jounin de la aldea de la hoja, una de esas cinco naciones.

Era interesante cuando se trataba de chicas bonitas, a veces en asesinar hombres le era aburridor aunque estaba interesada en quien ya que posiblemente esa famosa aldea tenía también a las mujeres más hermosas como las más fuertes, había escuchado rumores de que Tsunade, la exhokage seguía viva, Sakura Haruno era la médico más fuerte, Hinarta estaba casada con Naruto y Ten Ten en una traficante de armas.

Era interesante con que mujer pelearía, no importaba con quién luchara, era entretenido saber si era muy poderosa o solo se valía de su belleza para ser alguien que no es, o cualquier jounin, chuunin o hasta una genin, aunque solo esperaba que fuese a los otros tipos a quienes mató por sorpresa.

La casa de playa era de nada más ni menos que de Inari, el ahora respetado líder como carpintero de la aldea, desde que Tazuna murió como todo hombre que alcanza la plenitud de vida de cualquier persona, Inari se convirtió en el nuevo mandamás de su gente como la figura autoritaria, el líder tenía una esposa y una hija… Era interesante si trajera la cabeza del hombre pero Gato mencionó que tenía planes para con él y su familia.

Era una lástima pero era interesante lo de la mujer, no era tiempo de andar curioseando sobre la vida de un tipejo importante como lo era Inari, debía acabar lo mejor posible la misión e irse a dormir en el sofá a dormir o ser de nueva cuenta el juguete sexual del malvado Gato, por ahora quería tener una noche de paz.

De pronto cuando abandonó la playa de pronto un kunai apuntó a la espalda pero Nico sin titubear la esquivó yéndose a otro lado, se volteó hasta encontrarse con lo que se decía… Al fin una maldita jounin de la aldea de la hoja, la mujer usaba una gorra que cubría todo su cabello el cual era rojo, ojos morados serios como lindos, una mujer de esbelta belleza común entre las de su edad, busto como trasero envidiable, usaba el característico uniforme negro con chaleco verde… Nishikino Maki se llamaba.

Nico sentiría envidia pero… Era hermosa, de hecho nunca había visto a una pelirroja… Creo que era su momento de gloria

-¡Tú mujer rara! ¡Detente justo ahí mismo!

La asesina solo sonrió como si esa pelea con esa hermosa mujer fuera lo más increíble, iba a disfrutar este combate lo mejor y que no pudiera ser fácil de matar como los otros sujetos, estaba decepcionada de los shinobis actuales

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Quieres una paliza, Konoha? ¿O tal vez tienes un pequeño enamoramiento de colegiala?

-¿Eh?- La mujer alzó la ceja sin entender a que quiso decir esa asesina pero eso no le quitó ese semblante serio como frío en su rostro- Eso lo que dices es ridículo, como sea, de una forma u otra, vas a venir conmigo

-Cool, esto va a ser divertido.

Las dos mujeres se vieron las caras, carmines contra amatistas, los sonidos de los grillos, la brisa marina como el sonido de los animales junto a la noche era testigos de la batalla a proseguir, la asesina de cabello negro sacó su ninjato lista para atacar aunque esperaba que la pelirroja fuera la que diera inicio.

En ese instante la loli se lanzó al ataque con rapidez y a los segundos la jounin, ambas a pesar de su diferencia de segundos iban con la misma velocidad como la misma precisión y el mismo obejtivo, era como ver la competencia de quien era más rápido en un momento de máxima emergencia, si un ratón o una serpiente.

Finalmente ambas se dieron conexión de aceros, ahora cada una estaba detrás de la otra sin moverse, en pausa como congeladas mientras un águila se posó para comerse a un ratón. Luego ambas chicas se voltearon, a simple vista pareciera que ninguna estaba herida pero de pronto su ropa fue rasgada de la altura del hombro respectivo, Nico en el izquierdo como Maki en el derecho.

-Te felicito Konoha, eres la primera persona en tocarme con su espada- La shinobi sonreía maliciosamente mientras la kunoichi de la hoja se puso en guardia, una vez más se lanzaron comenzando una pequeña pelea de espadas en la cual ambas demostraron igualdad de condiciones, ahora cambiaron de lugar, esta vez a un lugar lo bastante boscoso para pelear, en menos de nada los lanzamientos de bombas como de shurikens y kunais no se hacían esperar, el engaño y la estrategia eran las protagonistas del momento.

Ahora el combate era de saltos y trepas entre árboles, era como la batalla de dos chimpancés para saber quién era más sabio como el más astuto usando técnicas aéreas, posiblemente a la pelirroja le surgía una teoría, posiblemente la ninja asesina de cabello negro era buena peleando en planicies pero nunca en los bosques.

Era una contienda mortal donde una de ellas iba a ganar por superioridad física como estratégica, hasta el camuflaje en los contornos naturales del bosque era permitido, tenían la suficiente entereza para lograr el silencio hasta por horas, total control de su mente, como estar indiferente ante los ventarrones y tormentas.

La que no podía resistir más tiempo y rompería el silencio, sería la primera en morir… Luego de que el amanecer tocara sus primeras luces reanudaron la persecución por los arboles hasta que la loli agarró por sorpresa a la pelirroja y los volteó a ambos boca abajo, cayendo y empujando a su oponente de cabeza al suelo, esa técnica era el Izuna Otoshi.

Durante la trayectoria al suelo, la jounin de cabellos rojos usó una katana ninja con tal de matarse junto a su oponente, una soga fuerte con un garfio sujetaba el tronco donde ambas estaban de cabeza y bocabajo posiblemente muertas pero… La asesina bajó al suelo como si nada hubiese pasado, era la clara vencedora aunque esperaba más de esa hermosa pelirroja.

-Te felicito, ninja de la hoja, demostraste tener agallas para vencerme pero muy tonta tu idea- Se inclinó para ver la cara inerte de la mujer cuyos morados orbes estaban nublados- Matandote a ti misma con tal de matarme, que estúpida idea, pero te aclararé algo, nadie puede vencerme nunca

Se abrió la chaqueta que usaba dando a ver que usaba una camiseta enmallada, básicamente como una especie de camiseta antibalas como anti armas corto-punzantes, no tenía brassier pero si tenía un torso muy fornido para alguien de su apariencia aunque uno creería que fuera un hombre trasvestido.

-Nadie puede vencerme ni siquiera un jutsu simple, ni siquiera una daga o una espada que pueda matarme

-Eso es lo que tú crees- Ahora estaba esa mujer hermosa detrás de la asesina la cual no se inmutó al voltearse, hizo una sonrisa algo fingida mientras aplaudió y más cuando se llevó la sorpresa de que en verdad esa shinobi tenía lo suyo, misma camiseta enmallada pero unos pechos decentes como hermosos, más bien era como toda una fiera en la batalla, ¿Cómo sería en la cama?

Un silbido a lo oh la la fue el inicio de aquella conversación

-Ese es un gesto muy cortés de tu parte… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nico, Yazawa Nico- Se presentó como si fuese una alta dignataria ante una reina, pues con esa belleza que poseía su oponente pues uno diría que fuese una diosa

-Maki Nishikino, para servirte

-Se nota que eres muy fuerte, estoy sorprendida

-Gracias por tu cumplido

-Realmente estoy asombrada… El jutsu de cadáver falso, muy ingenioso- Se sentó en el suelo y en menos de nada se acostó mientras bostezaba, miraba al negro estrellado, tenía mucho sueño

-Pero ya me está aburriendo esta pelea, quiero terminarla cuanto antes- Hizo un puchero de enfado- Antes de que ese viejo horrible y feo me ponga sus sermones de campeonato

-No intentes cantar victoria… Yazawa Nico- La pelirroja estaba parada dejando tirada su chaleco como saco negro de jounin mientras la asesina seguía acostada por un rato más- Las ratas arrinconadas pueden morder al gato, ¿Sabes?

La loli se rió bajito

-¿Me estás provocando?- Se paró al instante no sin antes estirarse- Muy típico de los ninjas de las cinco naciones, son tan obstinados como estúpidos confiando su gobierno a los monstruos que destruyeron sus vidas en el pasado

Ambas shinobis caminaron frente a frente como si hubieran roto las leyes de un duelo, carmines y amatistas, una loli contra una hermosa mujer, una bajita contra una alta, una tabla contra una mujer sexy… Ambas querían matarse a golpes si así lo quisieran.

-Te voy a dar una paliza, maldita enana

-¡Huy mira como tiemblo!

Ambas se separaron pero manteniendo una corta distancia y sus miradas férreas como deseosas de una gran batalla, los jutsus como las armas debían dejarse de lado, era tiempo de una pelea de cuerpo, la primera en provocar a su oponente fue Nico que puso una mano sobre el pecho izquierdo de la pelirroja que no se inmutó ante esa actitud.

-Que cuerpo tan vulgar tienes, Maki-chan- Eso último lo dijo en tono burlesco pero en un contexto muy seductor

-¿Y el tuyo qué?- Le tocó el pecho plano a su oponente la cual tampoco se inmutaba ante aquella ofensa, más bien lo disfrutaba y mucho, era muy interesante hasta excitante- ¿No crees que eres muy pequeñita para andar de putas con mafiosos como Gato?

Ambas chicas se rieron entre ellas como si gozaran su pelea, más bien como si disfrutaran entre ellas sus injurias e insultos hasta que decidieron tomar la decisión de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, en eso la loli decidió lanzarse de lleno contra la pelirroja no sin antes verla de reojo.

-Que bonitos ojos tienes, lástima que no son tan buenos para mentir lo mismo que tus labios…- Iba a encestar un rodillazo a su oponente pero ésta la bloqueó usando sus brazos en X para defenderse, luego una patada y no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando se intercambiaban golpes a lo Dragon Ball Z, durante el intercambio la loli aprovechó para usar un kunai el cual la jounin la esquivó saltando a los aires, en menos de nada ya Nico pudo saber lo que quería saber.

Ambas se detuvieron de nuevo de entre los árboles, en este caso la pelirroja se detuvo luego de que de cuenta nueva, los shurikens y los kunais se lanzaron sobre ella sin éxito ya que los leía y los esquivaba.

-¿No quieres quererme?- Otro discurso salido de la nada y sin entenderlo desde los árboles- Hago esto porque soy viuda negra, ¿Sabes?- En ese instante apareció detrás de la jounin para tomarla de la cintura, la ventaja de ser alguien pequeña le daba el beneficio de tocar a mejor medida su cuerpo.

Una mano estaba sobre el final de la camiseta mientras su mano estaba cobre el comienzo del pantalón holgado, de eso la cremallera del pantalón fue destruida, de hecho fue aquel lanzamiento de kunai el cual Maki esquivó, pues una de las esquirlas dio con la cremallera rotando obviamente, la mujer temía por lo siguiente que por su vida pero la ninja asesina tenía otros planes, matarla sería una estupidez.

-Yo seré capaz de borrar la línea entre el amor y el odio, si quieres probar el placer- De pronto la asesina estaba en frente de la pelirroja, tenía una cuchilla en cada mano y una especie de rayo eléctrico en cada una…- Pero para eso tienes tragar algo de dolor

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

-Ninpou: Ikazuchi no Kiba (Estilo de trueno: Colmillos infernales)

En eso alzó las cuchillas al cielo mientras una carga eléctrica se genera y en menos de nada bajó las armas hasta frente a la pelirroja, una ráfaga de energía salió enfrente de ella hasta que la impactó, Nico quedó boquiabierta, su ceño ahora a cambio a un semblante de enojo y gritó

-¡Nooo! ¡Estúpida, no lo ha esquivado!

En eso la jounin caía lentamente al suelo, ve por última vez a su oponente la cual estaba de piedra ante el decepcionante resultado, en verdad no lo esperaba…

"¿Una ninja de la aldea de la neblina o de la aldea de la nube? Sea quien sea, no esperaba un ataque poderoso… Maldición, me ha tomado por sorpresa en muchas ocasiones, quién diría que esa niñita tuviera un instinto asesino, no por algo es uno de los sicarios de Gato"

Afortunadamente tuvo que usar su jutsu de regeneración médica, tenía heridas en su costado y hombro derecho aunque el pago de ello era que usaría una buena parte de su chakra y estaría agotada, cuando cayó desmayada al suelo la asesina de ojos carmines estaba de pie mientras contemplaba la hermosura de esa ninja de la hoja.

-Te llamas Maki, ¿Cierto?... Bien, Maki-chan, te haré mía- Comenzó a trazar su mano desde el abdomen hasta el rostro, acarició varios de sus cabellos hasta dar su mejilla, era tierno en como esa pelirroja dormía como una niña

-No me esperaba eso de una shinobi del nandaime, no puedo creer que seas débil e inferior aunque eso haría que tu cuerpo estará a mi merced, a merced de una sucia asesina, no importa cuán duro entrenes.

Comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus pechos protegidos por la camiseta de mallas metálicas hasta que se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa Maki-chan? ¿No puedes hacer nada?

La mujer abrió entrecerrados sus ojos, una vez más tenía a la asesina con belleza de niña y ojos de sangre pero por alguna razón tenía coletas y una chaqueta rosada, la joven estaba sonriendo… No sabía porque era esa visión y esa imagen.

"No puedo creerlo… ¿Acaso ella va a matarme?"


	2. Chapter 2

-Ah, ¿Estás despierta?- Decía la pequeña de coletas mientras la mujer ninja de la hoja estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una guarida dentro de un árbol, su ropa estaba acomodada a un lado, estaba usando el saco negro y el pantalón negro de la fuerza militar de la hoja mientras tenía un pañuelo de agua fría sobre la frente.

La jounin se despertó lentamente mientras la pequeña chica de coletas se acercó para evaluarla, era una niña de coletas algo largas, ojos carmines, cara como apariencia de niña que le daban un porte bastante tierno, chaqueta rosa, falda azul y medias negras como si fuera una niña de colegio o quizás de una academia.

-Comenzaba a preocuparme, lamento haber disparado el jutsu con tanta energía o tan cerca- Se rió bajito mientras se rascaba el cuello- Jeje, lo siento, te hice mucho daño

La mujer shinobi no necesitó interrogantes, ya sabía la identidad de esa muchacha

-Yazawa Nico… ¿Intentaste matarme?

-¿Matarte?- Alzó una ceja- ¿Por qué haría semejante cosa?- Comenzó a rodear el cuello de la jounin mientras sonreía como una niña al abrazar algo mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas, Maki estaba curada pero gastó parte de su chakra aparte de la que gastó en la batalla.

-También te dije que serías mía, ¿De eso te acuerdas?

-No fue un sueño, intentaste matarme- Intentó apartarse pero el cuerpo le fallaba, no podía moverse debido a las energías gastadas en la noche anterior- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

La loli asesina tenía ambas manos sobre las muñecas de la pelirroja la cual estaba de piedra cuando unos labios tocaban los suyos mientras de pronto la jounin estaba en el suelo, la loli estaba sobre ella sofocándola con sus besos, en ese momento sentía como su lengua bailaba con la suya mientras sentía ganas de despojar a esa mujer ese vestido ninja.

Pareciera una oportunidad perfecta para enfrentarse a ella, se separaron con una línea de saliva mientras inhalaban y exhalaban sus alientos, la mujer loli invitaba las manos de esa pelirroja a su falda, quería que le tocara el trasero, que la hiciera sentir ardiente mientras que acariciaba los pechos remarcados de la pelirroja frotando sobre esa zona del suéter.

La chica pelinegra comenzó a hurgar debajo de la camisa de la jounin hasta alzarla dejando ver un sostén negro con bordes rojos, dada la forma del contorno bajo pecho como la forma del busto daba la sensación de estar haciendo de lo lindo con una deidad hecha mujer de carne y barro.

La pobre ninja de la hoja estaba sintiendo como un estremecimiento como si su busto fuese un control remoto que la alterara por completo hasta que su mente tocara fondo, la pobre entrecortada de voz dijo.

-¿Qué clase de pelea es esta? Somos shinobis… pelea conmigo

La loli se rió bajito

-Lo siento cariño, tu pelea conmigo ahora es diferente

-Me atacaste, yo…

En menos de nada el sostén fue despojado y los senos estaban como los cueros al sol, la mujer de ojos carmín no dudo en probar el sabor de esos pequeños tomates, de hecho era similar al kétchup mientras la pobre shinobi de la hoja estaba comenzando a soltar su voz ante el mojado contacto de la asesina.

La asesina ninja no se conformó a lo que decidió bajarle los pantalones, usaba unas bragas negras con detalles morados lo que enterneció como excitó a la loli la cual sin poner un pero le bajó las bragas, tal como lo supuso, no era virgen aunque la interrogante sería su estado civil pero por ahora la diversión apenas comenzaba.

-Relájate princesa, ya estás comenzando a tomar el gusto- En eso miró detenidamente su entrada y luego a sus ojos- Se nota que antes eras una arrogante y malcriada pero ahora mira cómo estás, humillada ante mí, yo Yazawa Nico una ronin, follando con una shinobi de una de las cinco grandes naciones

En eso metió dos dedos comenzando con un empuje que rozaba las paredes apretadas como fuertes mientras la pobre pelirroja soltó un gritillo sintiendo como una estaca rozaba su interior, n o había llanto o alguna reacción desgarradora, no opuso resistencia sino que rodeó la cintura de la shinobi mientras sentía esa puñalada, quizás jadeaba como gemía en voz tan alta que podría ser escuchada por el todo el lugar pero odiaba pero quería admitirlo… Le gustaba, se sentía tan bien y era la hostia.

Nico sonreía contemplando aquella faceta como aquel lado tan pasivo de esa shinobi, era encarcelar y tratar de domar o tratar de lo peor a un animal salvaje, el placer y el dolor estaban conectados entre sí, hasta que la pelirroja de la hoja llegó al orgasmo, sus gritos y lloros eran sofocados por la mojada lengua de la asesina ninja.

La mujer estaba respirando sofocada mientras la ninja de ojos carmín estaba sentada a su lado como todo eso nunca hubiera pasado, la loli asesina miró por segundos a su víctima la cual estaba con una mirada llena de ira como de furia, era mucho más interesante e increíble que ella se la regresara con creces.

-Me alegro de que lo estés tomando muy bien aunque te debe estar doliendo ahí abajo, me miras de esa manera. No te has convertido en la más fuerte pero una ninja de verdad

-¿En serio?- La iracunda pelirroja señaló con el dedo- ¡Deja de hablarme como si esto fuera normal! ¡Voy a matarte, Ronin! ¡Lo que me has hecho no tiene perdón!

-¡Ah vamos!- Se encogió de hombros como si aceptara sus fechorías- Te hizo más bien que mal

La pelirroja era una verdadera ninja, no lo negaba pero le faltaba algo: Ser feroz e impacable en las batallas, por ahora valía un poco para su aldea pero no era suficiente. Ya era tiempo de despertar esa fuerza oculta y que mejor forma que mergiendo lentamente sus espiritus.

Algo le decía que no debía estar sola, como si fueran personas destinadas hasta dos almas gemelas como eternas, juntas algún día serían invencibles… Sería interesante como ser una shinobi de la aldea de la hoja solo para estar cerca de ella.

Lucharían y se amarían por siempre, quizás como ninjas pero en realidad serían más esclavas que guerreras kunoichi, esclavas solo del orgullo y el deseo de la sangre como el amor de las batallas… Un amor… Un romance bizarro…

-Vaya mi querida Maki-chan- Le fascinaba mucho esa cara, pareciera ver a una niña enojándose por una tontería- Una chuchería aburrida como tú no está lo suficientemente retorcida como para ser mi chica, ve a casarte con un hombre de negocios manso y no amenazante, y olvídate de mí

-¿Aburrida? ¡¿Dijiste que soy aburrida?!- Explotó la pelirroja, se la quería regresar aunque sea muchas veces peor que nunca, en menos de nada la tenía contra el suelo mientras la sicaria estaba sonriendo, al fin ya tenía su día de suerte, esa pelirroja se ganó su corazón.

-No intentes liberarte, es inútil- Dijo la ninja de la hoja mientras apretaba las muñecas de su oponente, la loli sonreía maliciosamente, estaba preparada para lo mejor- ¡Tú me atacaste a traición! ¡Me heriste casi de muerte!

-Pues ahí lo tienes pero no te preocupes- Se soltó solo para quitarse la camiseta y despojarse sus ropas, era una mujer fornida con cuerpo de niña, su cabello suelto y sus orbes carmines daban la sensación de que era un demonio encarnado en una niña pequeña

-Muy bien Maki-chan, soy toda, pelea y muérdeme

La pelirroja se dispuso a besar y morder desde su cuello hasta sus planos e inexistentes pechos mientras la pelinegra estaba alegre y contenta, tenía a esa persona fuerte como hermosa demostrando de que estaba hecha, estaba controlada por los instintos más básicos, quizás en el criterio de la kunoichi era humillación y haría pagar, pero ahora era una bestia, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo dando placer a la asesina.

Pero por otro lado la resistencia de la asesina como ese lado pasivo que demostraba era honorable, aparte tenía un fornido cuerpo de infante pero excelente a la hora de luchar, y junto a sus jutsus como a su estilo de batalla, tenía dotes de ser una gran kunoichi aunque era una lástima que solo se rebajaba a ser una asesina, una rata y una mercenaria.

Nico estaba feliz cuando sentía una boca que besaba, lamía y succionaba su sexo, se sentía que estaba en un mundo de luz como si el oro dorado de la tierra la bañara, repetir su nombre con ese chan al final hasta acabarse, estar seca hasta ser cenizas si quería en medio de sus gritos eróticos, una sensación que no se podía evitar, una sensación increíble.

Después de que terminaron su acto, la loli decidió abrigar a su jounin con una capa negra que cubría su cuerpo del frío, la loli decidió al bosque a cazar a un jabalí o comprar algo de carne, hacer una fogata y preparar una pequeña barbacoa.

Con una sonrisa humilde y una tierna mirada en sus orbes rojas dijo

-Bueno, ya estás satisfecha, ya eres mi chica, Maki-chan

La pelirroja miraba a la fogata, no tenía esa cara de pocos amigos pero una de gran conmoción… Si Nico era asesina era porque seguramente tuvo una vida difícil como trágica

-Maki-chan, ¿Sigues molesta?- Se acercó de manera infantil hacia su rival con una de esas miradas amurradas como tristes- Ya me disculpé

La pelirroja sonrió levemente ante esa ternura de niña, en eso le gruñó el estómago a lo que la loli asesina le dedicó un pedazo de carne aunque aparte se trajo verduras como otros platillos, la jounin probó el alimento… Estaba bueno, muy bueno, tenía talento nato.

(…)

-Vaya Maki-chan, tienes que calmarte- Nico estaba con la espalda algo vendada mientras Maki estaba en las mismas condiciones, se notaba que ambas lucharon de manera bastante diferente en ese bosque, ya eran horas de la noche, estaban asando una carne de un jabalí que atraparon, se notaba que la asesina loli no andaba con tonterías, era una talentosa cocinera.

-Pero debes entender q ue no quiero a nadie más, solo a ti, te deseo tanto- La ninja de la hoja estaba probando un pedazo de carne, sabía muy bien- Estoy acostumbrada a ser la mujer de dominación dentro de mi escuadrón pero, cuando peleé contigo, Nico-chan... Tienes tu camino conmigo como si no fuera nada.

-¡Pero trabajar con ese maldito viejo es realmente frustrante!- Bufó de enojo la shinobi de cabello negro- Aunque es realmente caliente- Una coqueta y un sonrojo como respuesta

-Se nota que te gusta que te traten muy duro- La pelirroja picaba pero era interesante conocer en menos tiempo como interactuar con una criminal pero de todos los criminales que conoció era el mejor con quién podía interactuar y hasta tener broncas de manera digna, estaba con ganas de tener otra ronda con esa loli hasta en pelear desnudas si se quería.

-Esa es una chica de mi tipo, eres una gran shinobi de la hoja- Se rió bajito la matona, también quería una buena batalla con ella hasta en sábanas- Tal vez tienes más pelusa en tu melocotón pero te advierto, una viuda negra tiene 8 brazos

-Entonces, incluso nuestros abrazos son mortales al menos moriría con una sonrisa

-Pero por ahora no debemos pelear en tierra- Hacía referencia a las heridas que tenían- Tú herida no sanará si no te pajeas con semejante bronca, lo dejaremos por varios días, te harás daño

-También va para ti, enana idiota

Las dos chicas sonrieron entre sí ya que tenían planeado una estrategia para llevar a cabo la captura del malvado magnate más la caída de su imperio, al menos con que Nico estuviese en programa de protección de testigos como delatar y ayudar a la aldea de la hoja de desestabilizar los negocios ilícitos del viejo como lo llamaba haría que el villano se hundiera en la cárcel.

(…)

La shinobi de ojos carmín en menos de nada estaba ante su líder el cual se notaba que estaba tranquilo aunque con mirada férrea ya que dejó por lo mínimo tres días para cumplir su trabajo pero la shinobi había llegado al cuarto pero al menos logró eliminar a la basura.

-Has vuelto, ¿Eliminaste a todos?

-Por supuesto, asesiné a los delegados como a los comerciantes que usted pidió, jefe- Respondió la asesina con normalidad y en eso dejó tirado lo que parecía ser una especie de pequeña bolsa negra con una forma algo circular, el mafioso estaba satisfecho.

-¿Y también lo hiciste con Inari?

La pelinegra quedó de piedra ante aquello, de eso nunca había escuchado aquel día que debía matar al líder del País de las Olas como el líder comunitario y eso que el gánster dijo que tenía planes diferentes con el dirigente y su familia

-¿Acaso dijo usted Inari?

-Sí- Asintió el mafioso- Sí, escribí su nombre en el reverso del papel

La asesina leyó el papel donde se le asignó el trabajo, el papel estaba doblado y en efecto más abajo había un nombre inscrito, no solo era Inari, también se tenía que asesinar al Nandaime, Naruto Uzumaki quién en los próximos días iría a visitar por motivos político-económicos la isla y hasta a Sasuke Uchiha y para colmo ella era la última con tal de callar el magnicidio y no dejar testigos ni arrestados.

La pobre idol estaba aturdida ante el trato de ese hombre, al menos era su último día trabajando con ese cretino pero no se esperaba en como terminaban sus servicios para ese hombre horrible, mientras que el malvado magnate estaba con el ceño fruncido ya que algo salió mal y cuando algo sale mal ya era hora de irse al otro barrio.

-¡¿Quieres decir que no leíste el reverso?

-Parece que usted necesita un toque femenino, mi señor- De pronto unos ojos morados estaban detrás del mafioso el cual no pudo mover ni un dedo si no fuera por un golpe silencioso que le voló los sesos y lo mandó a las llamas del infierno, Maki tenía en su mano un revolver mientras usaba unos guantes de metal, Nico sonreía ganadora ante su amada.

Ahora pusieron el cadáver sobre el sofá y lo sentaron, el arma en la mano izquierda caída sobre el mueble y una mesa caída, tal como lo planearon, Gato se habría suicidado ante el asedio de las autoridades, Nico sería hallada en el lugar como en ser capturada pero estaría en el programa de protección de testigos con una rebaja de pena en prisión y sin olvidar una jugosa pensión para ambas.

Finalmente el hecho del "Suicidio" del temible mafioso coincidió con la visita de los kages de las cinco naciones ninja en su visita a las tierras isleñas para el tratado de libre comercio entre todas esas tierras aunque no faltaban los cospiranoicos que decían que era un plan sea de Inari o un trabajo en conjunto con esas naciones para borrar lo mejor posible al crimen organizado.

El único que sabía todo de antemano era Sasuke Uchiha pero, pensándolo era mandar todo ese asunto al diablo, el amorío de dos tipas no era de su incumbencia…

Y colorín colorado, de esta manera extraña asesina y policía vivieron felices…

Omake

Ambas mujeres peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo una vez más en los bosques, esta vez en los lugares de entrenamiento de la aldea de la hoja, Nico como Maki sonreían como si cada pelea entre ellas fuera la mejor que la anterior, esa sensación como de rivalidad y motivación entre ambas, aparte del hecho de ser jounins, hasta haría que la rivalidad entre Kakashi y Gai quedara en pañales, de hecho ese era su amor bizarro.

Ambas estaban sudorosas en ese lugar mientras sonreían con esas ganas de matarse sea a golpes o hasta a besos y mordiscos en las noches, de hecho ese era lo interesante de su amor como rivalidad.

-¿Oh?- La pelinegra alzó una ceja divertida- ¿Escuché un poco de respeto hacia una vulgar asesina?

-Esta vez te ganaré de un solo golpe- La pelirrosa sonreía animada como hambrienta de probar a su presa- Eres un perro, usando el pellejo de un lobo

-¿Qué?- La loli se acercó algo burlona hacia su amada que estaba alerta como si lo que planeara la ojicarmín- Estoy peleando con todas mis fuerzas- En menos de nada enrolló sus brazos sobre el cuello de su rival mientras ésta de una manera muy provocativa le alzaba el mentón

-Quizás seas mi novia, Maki-chan pero…- Quería comerse esos labios y acariciar esos cabellos infernales- Sigues siendo una principiante, no sabes nada más sobre mí

-Y si supiera las cosas que sabes

-Lo dudo, no tienes la mentalidad estratégica para aprovechar mi conocimiento- La ojicarmín con su tierna como maliciosa mirada acercó su rostro con el de la pelirroja y en menos de nada bailaron sus lenguas mojadas, se cogían del cuello de sus camisas para aferrarse la una con la otra, mientras tanto la pelirroja acariciaba el trasero de la loli pero ésta le devolvía el favor hurgando su suéter negro, alzarlo y acariciar los senos de su rival como pellizcar sus botones rosa.

No tardó como para que la mayor le bajara los pantalones a su chica, hurgando en sus bragas negras llegando al centro, la pelirroja comenzaba a sonar su voz mientras sentía los dedos de su amada y rival explorando su interior

-¿Lo sientes? Ese es el instinto, tan fuerte como el instinto de la lucha- La pelirroja estaba con las piernas abiertas como temblando por el placer mientras la pelinegra acariciaba y jugaba con su pecho derecho mientras hurgaba con sus dos dedos explorando las apretadas carnes de su rival que agarraba sus cabellos sintiéndose la más querida como la más amada.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? No te resistas, es inútil… Sabes que soy más fuerte, y eso te detiene- La pelirroja decidió callar sus voz lamiendo los dedos de la pelinegra la cual se deleitaba lamiendo el cuello y la nuca de una manera lenta como provocadora y algo atrevida.

-Puedo ser compasiva pero tú eres salvaje- Continuó lamiendo el cuello- No sabes jugar en equipo

-Basta… Pelea como una kunoichi…- Decía la jounin entre gemidos, ya estaba en los puntos finales de su orgasmo, Nico se contentó al sentir ese líquido ardiente pero también por lo más importante… Una Maki salvaje como potente e impotente.

La loli se rascó el cuello mientras la pelirroja inflaba las mejillas de enojo

-Vamos nena, no seas así, Maki-chan. No te odio ni tú tampoco, ninguna lo haría si nosotras no nos sintiéramos estremecer de placer

La jounin de cabello rojo suspiró

-Tienes razón, mi Nico-chan


End file.
